Jack Frost, God of Snow
by superjohnjohn01
Summary: This story about the afterlife of Jack Frost as the God of snow. I changed the rating from K to T just in case. Oh warning I included a twist of all mythologies in my book. And you will also see a little Tangled, Star Wars, Crash Bandicoot, Brave, e.t.c. I want to thank Disney, Warner Bros, Universal, Dreamworks, and authors for making great characters to put in my book.
1. Chapter 1

Act 1 (Introduction)

Hi I'm Jack Overland Frost. Most people just call me Jack Frost. My parents are Mother Nature and Father Time. How cool is that? I have a sister named Flee and a little brother who is none other than Baby New year. I would later marry Elsa (a.k.a, the second snow queen). Many legends have been written about me. They use the following descriptions: good, evil, old, young. Some say I paint the leaves. Some say I am Old Man Winter. Am I a hero or villain you ask? Well to tell you the truth I am a hero. Am I Old Man winter, Jack Frost, the guardian of fun, or Snow Miser? I may have told you I am Jack Frost, but guess what. I am actually all four of these people. I now hand the spotlight over to my boss, Zeus (remember when someone says ¨I hand over the spotlight¨, that means the narrator changes).

Hi I'm Zeus, king of the Gods and Goddesses. Yes I am Jack Frost's boss. My first wife is Hera, who is also my sister. I know you might think this is weird, but remember that NORMAL DOES NOT EXIST. My brothers are Pluto, ruler of the underworld and Poseidon, ruler of the sea. My other sisters are Hestia and Demeter. You may be wondering is Hades one of your brothers? The answer is no. The difference between Pluto and Hades is that Pluto is ruler of the underworld and Hades is ruler of Tartarus. Is that clear now? Yes? Ok. I'll begin the story telling handing the spotlight over to Chaos (Not to be confused with Kaos, enemy of the Skylanders).

* * *

Act II (Creation story)

Hi I am Chaos, dark and nothing. I was also what you humans call ¨the Big Bang¨. One day I had children and they were: Gaea (the earth), Tartarus (the underworld), Nyx (the darkness of night), Erebus (the darkness of the underworld), and Eros (romance). That's all I have to say. Now I hand the spotlight to Erebus.

Hi I am Erebus the darkness of underworld. I slept with my sister Nyx, who eventually gave birth the Ether (the heavenly light). I now hand the spotlight to Nyx.

Hi I am Nyx Mother of Ether. I alone created Doom, Fate, Death, Sleep, Dreams, Nemesis, and all things that dwell in the darkness haunting mankind (including Pitch Black). I hand the spotlight to my sister Gaea (the earth).

Hi I am Gaea, Planet Earth. I gave birth to Uranus (the sky). Oddly enough I married Uranus. From there I gave birth to three cyclopes, three hecatonchires (hundred handed creatures), and twelve titans. Sadly my husband was very cruel and he hated the hecatoncheires and imprisoned them by pushed in hiding places inside me. I tried to get my children to help attack my husband. Only one of children wasn't afraid to do such a task. I hand the spotlight to Cronus.

Hi I am Cronus. I am one Gaea´s twelve titan children. I was the only child in my family that was brave enough to help my mother ambush my father. Mom made flint sickle. While my father laid with my mother, I went and grabbed my father and castrated him with the sickle. Who knows what happened to my father afterward. Some say he died. He may have actually withdrew from the earth or exiled himself to Italy (were the Roman gods were later born). I hand the spotlight to Uranus.

Hi I am Uranus, the sky. No I am not dead. After being ambush by my wife and my son Cronus, I sworn that Cronus will be punished. I hand the spotlight back to Cronus.

Hi Cronus again. After I ambushed my father, I became the next ruler and imprisoned the cyclopes and the hecatoncheires in Tartarus. I married my sister Rhea. I ruled for many ages. However my parents said I was going to eventually be overthrown by a son. So to make sure this didn't happen I swallowed my own children. I hand the spotlight to Rhea.

Hi I am Rhea. Mother of Zeus. I was angry on how my husband treated the children that by the time I gave birth to my sixth child, Odin I left it to be raised by nythes. I concealed the act by wrapping a stone in cloth and let my husband swallow it. I hand the spotlight back to Zeus.

Hi Zeus again. Yes Cronus and Rhea are my parents. I grew up on the Island of Crete. I consulted with Metis on how to defeat Cronus. Metis prepared Cronus a drink designed to make him vomit my siblings. Mom convinced my father to accept me and I was allowed to return to Mount Othrys as father´s cupbearer. Metis´s plan worked out perfectly and my other five siblings emerged out of my father. As gods, they were unharmed and thankful. I was made leader because of this. However my father was yet to be defeated. He and all of the titans (except for Prometheus, Epimetheus, and Oceanus) fought to retain power. This lead to war you mortals call Titanomachy. I hand the spotlight to Atlas.

Hi I am Atlas. I am a titan. I lead the titans against the gods. For a while it looked as if we would win and find a way to put the younger gods down. I hand the spotlight to Metis.

Hi I am metis. I married Zeus after overthrowing his father. Together they gave birth to Athena who came out of Zeus's head. I hand the spotlight back to Zeus.

Hi Zeus again. I was very cunning in the war. I went to Tartarus to free the cyclopes and the hecatoncheires. Lucky Prometheus joined me as well. I returned to the battlefield to battle with my new allies. The cyclopes provided me with lightning bolts for weapons. The hecatonchires were armed with boulders waiting in the ambush. Then at exactly the right time I retreated drawing the titans into the hecatonchires´s ambush, who rained down hundreds of boulders with such fury that the titans thought that mountains were falling on them. They ran away leaving Zeus victorious. I exiled the titans who fought against me to Tartarus. All of them except for Atlas, who being the leader of the opposing force. I decided to punish him by making hold up the universe (which you are in right now). However even after this victory I was not safe. I hand the spotlight to Gaea.

Hi Gaea again. I was very angry that my children were imprisoned. So I gave birth to my last child, Typhon. I hand the spotlight over to Typhon.

Hi I am Typhon. I am known as ¨the father of all monsters¨. I actually predate Godzilla and all the monster ever on TV. In fact I am Godzilla´s grandfather. I was so fearsome that some of the gods fled. Those cowards. I hand the spotlight back to Zeus.

Hi Zeus here once again. I was brave enough to face Typhon. I flinged lightning bolts at him and was able to kill him. Typhon was buried under Mount Etna in Sicily. I hand the spotlight to Heracles.

Hi Heracles here. I am a Greek hero the some folks call Hercules. After Zeus defeated Typhon, he had to face one final challenge set by the giants. They went so far to attempt to invade Mount Olympus, piling mountains upon mountains in effort to reach the top. Nevertheless the gods had already grown too strong, and with my help, the giants were subdued and killed. I hand the spotlight back to Zeus.

Hi Zeus again. I eventually married Hera. In our relationship we had two children who are known as the gods Ares, Hephaestus, and Vulcan. Even though I am married to Hera, I also had many love affairs with other goddesses and mortal women. From these extra relationships on the side, my children include the gods Apollo, Dionysus, Hermes, the goddess Artemis, the heroes Heracles (Latin for Hercules) and Perseus. I also gave birth to goddess Athena who sprang full grown from my forehead. Goddess Mnemosyne and I became parents of the Muses (the 9 goddesses of the arts and sciences) and Athena and I were parents of the fates. I hand the spotlight to the Littlefoot.

* * *

Act III (Before humans)

Hi am Littlefoot. I am a Brachiosaurus. I lived in the late Jurassic period. I am the son of Bron and Mama Longneck. Before you human beings there was the land before time. Mother Nature appeared out of nowhere and created dinosaurs like me. She also created the horse tail and other plants. Then one day a meteor came down and sent us dinosaurs underneath where Manny and Sid would later be living. We didn't get sent into the Elysian fields until after the Ice Age that is when we officially became extinct. I hand the spotlight to Mother Nature.

Hi Mother Nature here. Yes I am Jack Frost's mother. I married Father Time in the land before time. After the dinosaurs were sent to the Elysian Fields, Zeus told me to improve the mammals species. I then created the Ice age (like you see in the movie Ice Age). Sadly, Dino escaped from the underworld so she could witness the creation of humans. I hand the spotlight to Fred Flintstone.

* * *

Act IV (Creation of humans)

Hi I am Fred Flintstone. I am one of the first people on earth. When Zeus was creating people out of corn, water, and other elements of life, he was testing to see what the humans would. He did this by making me and my family first before adding more people. I apparently informed that my friend Dino escaped from the underworld. I didn't really care. I hand the spotlight back to Zeus.

Zeus again. I fell in love often, therefore resulting in so many children I cannot even name them all. Because of my many relationships my wife queen Hera became very insecure of my and other women/goddesses. I am "anthropomorphic". This means that I could transform into any animal or human being that I wish to be and I would then go down on earth, and fool the mortal women who would then mate with me. I hand the spotlight to the author (remember this means the next paragraph is going to written in third person).

When the golden age had ended, the golden race still existed and roamed the earth as benevolent spirits. The war, where the Olympians had won, was over and peace was achieved. It was time for the gods to create a new, silver, generation of mankind. This silver race was said to be inferior in all terms to the golden race. They were immature and needed a hundred years to grow up. But when they finally grew up, they lived short lives because of their foolishness to keep sinning and not listening and honoring the gods who were losing patience and at some point Zeus became so mad that he destroyed this silver race of beings and ended the silver age. Beings of silver age were sent to the underworld and became known as the blessed spirits of Hades. I hand the spotlight back to Zeus.

I was again bored and decided to make a third generation and called the brazen race of men. These bronze men were strong and warlike, had weapons and armour of bronze and even houses of bronze. They worshipped the destructive works of Ares and, instead of bread, ate hearts of fellow men. In the end they were consumed by their own rage, destroying each other, and were sent to the underworld for eternity, never to see the light again. I hand the spotlight over to Sid the sloth.

* * *

Act V (After the creation of humans)

Hi! What's up everybody? Sid the sloth here. My story starts 20,000 years before, when this planet entered an ice age. All kinds of animals begin immigrating to the south, seeking more warm climates. I was left behind sleeping while everyone else began the journey to the south. Awaking, I meet Manny, a mammoth who travels to the north, and decides to follow me. When a human's camp is attacked by tigers, a woman takes her baby and jumps on a river. Before she drowns, the baby is rescued by Manny and I. We decide to search for the father and return the baby to him. Diego, one of the tigers that attacked the humans, comes also claiming the baby.* Later towards the end of the Ice Age, when a water park begins to form, Manny, Diego, and I discover that the ice wall is actually a wall that is barely holding a massive body of water that could flood the valley to nearly a mile underwater. A vulture tells us that there is a boat at the other end of the valley that may save them all, but they only have 3 days to make it or die. Manny was having trouble facing the fact that he may be the last mammoth left. Along the way, we meet Ellie, a mammoth who thinks she is a possum, and her possum brothers Crash and Eddie. As we begin to travel together, Manny learns, with help from Diego and I, that having this new mammoth with them, may not be as bad as Manny makes it out to be while they try to escape the oncoming and continually threatening flood. During our journey, Scrat the sabre-toothed squirrel has his own hilarious adventures that eventually leads to something else entirely. Towards the end of the journey Manny discovers that he is not the last mammoth.* I hand the spotlight to Manny the Mammoth.

Hi I am Manny the Mammoth. After the ice wall collapsed, life begins to change for Sid, Diego, Ellie, Crash (not Crash Bandicoot), Eddie, and I: Scrat is still on the hunt to hold onto his beloved acorn, while finding a possible romance in a female sabre-toothed squirrel named Scratte. Me and Ellie, having since become an item, are expecting a baby, which leaves Me anxious to ensure that everything is perfect for when my baby arrives. Diego is fed up with being treated like a house-cat and ponders the notion that he is becoming too laid-back. Sid began to wish for a family of his own, and so he stole some dinosaur eggs which leads to him ending up in a strange underground world where the rest of us must rescue him, while dodging dinosaurs and facing danger left and right, and meeting up with a one-eyed weasel known as Buck who hunts dinosaurs intently.* When Scrat accidentally made a continental cataclysm with a storm, I was separated from Ellie and Peaches on an iceberg with Diego, Granny, and Sid but I promised that I would find a way to return home. While crossing the ocean, we were captured by the cruel pirate Captain Gutt and his crew. However we escaped and I plotted a plan to steal Captain Gutt's ship and return to his homeland in a dangerous voyage through the sea. But the cruel pirates sought revenge against me and my family and my friends.* I hand the spotlight to Scat.

Hi I am Scat. I don't usually speak. But the author of this book decided I should say some words. My epic pursuit of my elusive acorn catapulted me outside of Earth, where I accidentally set off a series of cosmic events that transformed and threatened the planet. To save themselves from peril, Sid, Manny, Diego, and the rest of the herd left their home and embark on a quest full of thrills and spills, highs and lows, laughter and adventure while traveling to exotic new lands and encountering a host of colorful new friends.* Sid was awarded by Zeus for creating the Grand Canyon with a Rube Goldberg machine (not Paul Bunyan with his axe). I hand the spotlight back to the author.

*courtesy of IMDB

* * *

Act VI (After the Ice Age)

After the bronze age Zeus created another race, an honorable race of heroes, who were noble and respected the gods. Among them were also individuals with divine qualities, called demigods. Most of them died in wars such as Trojan war and Seven against Thebes. The souls of those, who passed away, went to a special place called the Elysian Fields or the Islands of the Blessed, somewhere in the Underworld, surrounded by deep-swirling Oceanus. It was a place where the souls would remain forever and live a blessed and happy life in the same role they had enjoyed in life. It is also said that Zeus eventually promoted his father Cronus, from the depths of Tartarus, to become a ruler of the souls of these righteous and significant people. And finally, Zeus created the last race of man, called the iron race, where Hesiod puts himself in. It is a time of constant stress and labour. Morality is gone and men are constantly opposing each other, lying and seeding mistrust. It is a time where humans grow old quickly and are constantly beset by troubles and pressures. At the peak of this age people will no longer feel shame or regret at wrongdoing and there will be no help against evil. Mankind will be forsaken by the Gods and Goddesses and Zeus is set to return one day to destroy this race, just like he had done it in the past. I hand the spotlight to Themis.

Hi I am Themis. I am the Titan goddess of divine law. I am one of the early wives of Zeus and bore him six children. All of them were girls. I helped Zeus plan the Trojan War and was his counselor. I am seen next to him on the throne telling him what to do for laws and punishments. I hand the spotlight back to Jack Frost.

Porky Pig: That's all folks (for Chapter 1 at least)!


	2. Chapter 2

Act VIII (Jack Overland Frost is Born)

Hi Jack again. So you are asking, ¨How did you come in?¨ Well, it started in the 1400´s during Elisa and Sir Ravenel´s wedding. Wait my great grandmother's name sounds a lot like Elsa´s. Anyway long story short my great grandfather, Jack Frost I, ended up making a change to the wedding. Yep, Elisa decided to change her mind once Jack Frost the 1st kissed her. Well she decided to marry Jack Frost the 1st. They had a daughter named Mother Nature (the one you see in Disney's Santa Clause 2 and Santa Clause 3). Then many years later Mother Nature I (Mother Nature from Disney's Santa Clause 2 and Santa Clause 3) married Father Time I (Father Time from Disney's Santa Clause 2 and Santa Clause 3) and had a daughter named Mother Nature II (Mother Nature from Rise of the Guardians). Meanwhile, Jack Frost II (the Jack Frost you see in Disney's Santa Clause 3) married the Snow Queen (the one in the 2011 film, The Snow Queen) and had two sons Father Time II (the Father Time from Rankin + Bass´s Rudolph's Shiny New Year) and King Winterbolt. then in the 1600s, Father Time II and Mother Nature II got married and one decade later had two sons, me and Baby New Year. They also had a daughter, my sister Flee Frost. At the time of my birth, my name was Jackson Overland. When I was 17 years old me and my sister, who at the time was named Emma Mary Overland, were ice skating when all the sudden I drowned because the ice was so thin. That was how I became Jack Frost III. I hand the spotlight over to Nicholas St. North.

* * *

Act IX (Nicholas St. North is born)

Hi I am Nicholas St. North. Most people know me as Santa Claus. Some people call me Saint Nick. Only the descendants of the Burgermeister think I am Kris Kringle. So am I Santa Claus, Father Christmas, or the Guardian of Wonder? Well I am actually all three. My story started many years ago when my great great great great grandfather whose name was simply Claus was born. Claus found by a guard and the guard picked him up and showed him to the guard´s master, the burgermeister. The burgermeister told the guard to take the baby away. Luckily the guard knew where Claus would get love and care. He dropped the baby off the Kringle family house. They named him Kris Kringle. One day Kris Kringle decided he would deliver toys to a place called Sombertown. He didn't know that the journey would be risky. I hand the spotlight over to the burgermeister.

Hi I am the burgermeister. I am a mean and ruthless ruler. Well I used to be the ruler of Sombertown, until I died and was sent to Tartarus. I will now tell you what I did after rejecting the baby. When I tripped over one of the toys, I decided to ban toys forever. But that apparently didn´t stop Kris Kringle. I hand the spotlight over to Kris Kringle/ Claus.

Hi I am Claus, the very first Santa. I went to Sombertown to give the children toys. Along the way I met a penguin. The penguin became my sidekick. We made it to Sombertown without being stopped by the Winter Warlock.

Jack Frost: Hey! He is my grandmother's grandfather.

Excuse me Jack Frost! You just interrupted.

Jack Frost: Sorry!

Anyway, when I got there I gave the children toys. They told me that the burgermeister made toys illegal. Then Jessica walked up to see what was going on. I later gave her a doll. I of course was rewarded later for my kindness with a kiss on the cheek. Then the burgermeister caught me with the toys and I got away. On the way back to the Kringles I was caught by the Winter Warlock. He had me captured. But what did I do? I gave him a toy train and his despicable icy heart melted. I then helped him become a good person.


End file.
